<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is a date, right? by dontgotothenetherworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700273">this is a date, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld'>dontgotothenetherworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the beginning of barbara and delia's romantic relationship with each other, with help from lydia. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request from anon, on feb. 9, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delia Deetz/Barbara Maitland, barbara maitland &amp; delia deetz &amp; lydia deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is a date, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Hi i love your blog!! I was wondering if you were taking requests because I’d love to see more Barbara x Delia !!💜</p><p>ok so i’m basically just going to turn a few hcs i have into a fic, changing a few of the surrounding hcs, but the barb x delia ones remain largely unchanged. if you have any more specific plot things you want to see of these two lovies, feel free to ask :)</p><p>this is such an underrated ship thank you for requesting them omfg</p><p>1529 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”delia, do you want anna or olaf?” lydia asked.<br/>”why not elsa?”<br/>”because i’m elsa, duh.” <br/>”anna, then.”<br/>”and i suppose that makes me olaf?” asked barbara, putting an air of offence on.<br/>lydia handed the women their respective face masks. delia was the one who suggested the three of them have a “girls night out” as she put it. unfortunately, none of them wanted to go out in the freezing rain, so it turned into a night in. face masks were the first order of business. <br/>lydia started laughing hysterically. “what?” asked barbara.<br/>lydia pointed at barbara’s reflection in the mirror. barbara turned and saw olaf’s face on hers, and started laughing too. lydia saw her reflection, and began laughing harder, which made barbara start laughing harder too, and the cycle kept repeating itself until they both felt stitches in their sides.<br/>delia looked at her reflection, with anna’s face plastered across hers. “i personally think i look fabulous.” she pronounced fabulous like fab-you-loose. which in turn made barbara and delia laugh even harder than before.<br/>”i can’t breathe.” lydia gasped for air. delia began giggling too.<br/>it took them a solid three minutes to finally stop laughing.<br/>”so i’m assuming you want to repaint your nails black?” asked delia. lydia nodded cheerfully,examining her chipped nail polish. “what about you?” delia asked barbara.<br/>”what color are you doing?” barbara asked.<br/>delia held up a deep shade, “purple!”<br/>”i’ll go with that too, then.” barbara smiled.<br/>”me first! me first!” said lydia, rushing to remove the current polish.<br/>the two women chuckled at the young girl. an alarm rung out. they each took their face mask off.<br/>delia started on her right hand, and barbara the left.<br/>all of a sudden a loud banging, and some, uh, screams were heard from the attic.<br/>barbara and delia were quick to cover lydia’s ears. they exchanged a glance. barbara felt her cheeks flush as she realized she was holding delia’s hands.<br/>lydia glanced between the two women and rolled her eyes, then went back to examining her not yet dry nails.<br/>”i’ll go tell them…” delia said. she quickly stood up and ran to the attic.<br/>lydia, with barbara’s hands still around her ears, said, “you know, the only  real question is whether it’s all three of them up there or just beej and adam.”<br/>barbara blushed again. she wasn’t very comfortable with how okay lydia was with talking about sex. she felt like the teen should at least be embarrassed by it.<br/>after a moment, barbara heard delia’s heels click down the stairs again. “they should be quiet now.” barbara brought her hands back into her lap. “they thought we would be out.”<br/>”can you put a sparkly polish on this finger?” lydia held up her middle finger.<br/>”lydia!” exclaimed delia.<br/>lydia looked down at her hand and realized she was flicking off her step mom. “oops. didn’t mean to do that. but still, can you make it all glittery?”<br/>barbara spent the rest of the evening overthinking every interaction she had with delia, as well as every thought she had about delia. she felt like a teenager, struggling to figure out if she liked the gorgeous woman across from her, and attempting to decipher if delia possibly liked her too. maybe this would’ve been her high school experience, if she hadn’t met adam, and never felt the need to figure out her orientation.<br/>the next day, after a many scary movies and bowls of popcorn, barbara woke lydia up with pancakes.<br/>”morning, sweetheart.” barbara sat at the end of lydia’s bed.<br/>lydia looked suspiciously at the pancakes. “what do you want?”<br/>”what? can’t a mom just want to do something nice for her kid?” lydia had recently referred to barbara as ‘mom’, but barbara was still hesitant to use those words.<br/>”she can, but in the, like, half year that you’ve been my mom, you have not once brought me breakfast in bed!” lydia triumphantly crossed her arms. then she eyed the sweet syrup soaking into the fluffy cake, and gave in, shoveling it into her mouth.<br/>”okay, fair enough. i wanted to ask you something.”<br/>”never a good thing for a daughter to hear.” she said with a full mouth.<br/>barbara chuckled, then hesitated before saying, “how did you know you liked girls?”<br/>lydia sat up straight. “why do you ask? nevermind, i know why, it’s delia, right?”<br/>barbara blushed.<br/>”let me tell you, if you think you’re attracted to her, and it’s causing you to rethink your entire identity, you’re probably attracted to her.”<br/>”probably?” <br/>”there’s an exception to every rule. except the exception to that rule, the exception to there’s always an exception does not have an exception, which i can’t figure out if that enforces or disproves the rule…” lydia talked herself in circles.<br/>”so what do you think i should do?” barbara rung her hands together.<br/>”ask her out, obviously! do you have any more of these downstairs?” lydia pointed at her now empty plate.<br/>”uh, yeah… don’t eat too much or you’ll feel sick!” she called out in vain. lydia had already zoomed down to the kitchen, destined for a stomach ache in half an hour. “i guess i can ask you for specific advice later…” barbara muttered.<br/>”advice? on what?” delia stuck her head into lydia’s room.<br/>barbara frantically thought up an explanation, “i, uh, wanted to maybe switch up my style, and i…”<br/>”ooo! sounds like fun! do you want to go shopping with me later today?”<br/>”that sounds perfect!” barbara faltered. she was actually perfectly happy with the way she dressed. but she supposed it couldn’t hurt to have the woman she was “probably attracted to” give compliments on her appearance.<br/>”so, what kind of style do you want to go for?” asked delia as she circled the parking lot, trying to find an open space.<br/>”um i don’t know. maybe, like, darker? not lydia dark or anything, that’d be a bit too much, but just a little bit darker than what i wear now.” said barbara.<br/>”do you mean like darker color or darker style.” delia honked her horn. the person in front of her wasn’t paying attention, and was just sat there on their phone, blocking an open space.<br/>”color, definitely.” barbara looked down at her plain dress. it was kind of boring, maybe she did want to try some edgier pieces.<br/>”there’s no harm in trying some other kinds of stuff on, though.” delia pulled into the parking space.<br/>the two women hopped out of the car. “well, there can be, delia.” delia turned, with a face of confusion, to barbara. “i mean like, people with really bad body issues, or even normally bad body issues, it can like hurt their mind or whatever to see their body in an unflattering piece of clothing.” barbara hugged her chest.<br/>everything about this felt highschool.<br/>”i suppose you’re right.” they walked in silence for a moment. “let me know if anything makes you feel bad, okay?” delia gave barbara a quick side hug, which unsettled a dozen butterflies inside barbara.<br/>”thanks, delia.” barbara smiled.<br/>after going through nearly every store at the mall, barbara had found six new dresses, two pairs of pants, and three shirts that she liked. they were still in barbara’s style, but they were much more neutral, rather than barbara’s current jewel tones. and of course, delia managed to find herself in the crystal store.<br/>the two settled down, with all their bags, at a local coffee shop, both having ordered tea.<br/>”again, thank you so much, delia.” said barbara contently.<br/>”i told you. it’s no problem.” delia smiled. she gazed lovingly on barbara’s face.<br/>”uhh delia.” called the twenty something behind the counter.<br/>”i’ll go get it.” barbara quickly hopped up.<br/>”oh, thank you!” delia called after her.<br/>barbara mostly got up so she could hide her face. she felt she was blushing a lot, and just needed a moment to not worry about delia’s eyes. her beautiful eyes.<br/>barbara waited for her tea to be finished.<br/>”here you go.” barbara handed delia her tea and sat down. “don’t you want something warm? what with this chilly weather we’ve been having recently.”<br/>”you’re right. do you mind if i try a sip?” she gestured at barbara’s steaming beverage.<br/>”oh, yeah. sure.” she handed over the cup, “do you mind?” she picked up delia’s cup. delia nodded.<br/>the two each took the first sip of the other’s drink. “that is delicious.” said delia, handing the drink back to barbara.<br/>”i have to say i agree.” barbara took a sip of her own drink and laughed. “yours is good too, of course.”<br/>they fell into a comfortable, ordinary conversation about lydia. she had recently gotten a girlfriend, her first in fact, and they were excited for her.<br/>”young love…” commented delia. she lay her hand over barbara’s.<br/>barbara stared at the overlapping hands as if it were a foreign image. her brain snapped back to reality, and she blurted out “uh, this is a date. right?” <br/>delia dropped her eyes, “i was hoping it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>